Incondicional
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Porque yo soy incondicional a una cosa por sobre todo lo demás; y eso es a mí persona, a nada más, como siempre debió de ser.


Sí, un nuevo SasuKarin o… bueno no es tanto así, es más bien el rompimiento de una relación, pero bueno… si la inspiración te dice que es lo que debes hacer, y como soy buena niña, lo hago. Ya, en realidad yo sigo molesta con Sasuke, por lo que le hizo a Karin, y me molesta demasiado, además de que encontré algo que se puede sacar jugo en ella, y eso es la dignidad, pero mejor me callo, y les dejo leer.

**Personajes: **Sasuke y Karin

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno

**Declaimer: **Ni Sasuke, ni Karin, en fin nadie del mundo de "Naruto" me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto, así que solo yo los uso para divertirme jajaja.

* * *

_**Incondicional**_

De nueva cuenta empezamos haciendo ese mismo teatro de siempre. Quedábamos para "hablar", en un lugar conocido, ambos nos íbamos a lados contrarios de la mesa, y dejábamos que las cosas fluyeran de nuevo. Como siempre sucede.

Entre los dos, ninguno se atreve a empezar la charla, yo no lo hago por no saber que decir con exactitud, y tú… bueno en fin eres tú, Sasuke. Por ello el silencio reina entre nosotros, y ante el aburrimiento – cosa común por cierto – yo tamborileo la mesa de madera con mis dedos, un sonido estresante, pero con los nervios y aburrimiento surgidos, a mi ver reconfortable. Tú, vez a mis dedos, yo levanto la mirada, y veo tus ojos. Después de eso la escena normal, es que yo me acerque y te robe un beso, tú lo correspondas y, guala, todo ya estaba perfecto.

Esa era la forma perfecta, tú con tu maldito orgullo no pedías nada, y hacías que este se mantuviera intacto, y yo volvía a tus brazos, simplemente perfecto. Pero no, ya no quiero eso, y debo de admitir que esta rutinaria farsa, ya me ha llegado a irritar demasiado.

Haremos cuentas querido, ¿Cuánto años que estamos saliendo? Tres mi amado zopenco, son tres años que sigue pasando esto. Son tres años en que después de que tú me dejas vuelves con el rabo entre las patas – ni tanto así, al final yo soy quien propone y accede – y todo arreglado.

Me dejas por una fulana, que me es muy bien conocida, te aburres de ella, vuelves conmigo, te pasa lo mismo con mi persona, y ella te espera con los brazos abiertos. Esto es un desastre, y tú eres un suertudo, te metes con el par de taradas que no te traicionan, y te perdonan sin siquiera una queja. Ohh, no quiero ni imaginarme cuán idiotas, somos ante tu arrogante mirada, amado mío.

Pero, ya he hecho un conteo de mis beneficios. Sí, los he estado mirando en esta última ruptura, y válgame me di cuenta que no me beneficio en nada, solo en… una buena noche entre tus sábanas. Pero hay buenos amantes, de verdad el encontrar a otro no me es una cosa tan difícil, ni imposible. Así que si llegamos a buenas cuentas, yo no gano nada, y tú, tienes un par de perros – en este caso, son hembras – que te sigan como tontas moviendo el rabo a su dueño. Que humillante, pero cierto.

Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta, demasiado para ser exacta. ¿Dónde rayos se fue mi dignidad por tanto tiempo? No lo sé, pero agradezco de volverla a ver a mi lado, y que me de fuerzas para terminar con todo lo referente con tu persona. Porque mi lugar de mujer con dignidad, ha sido manchado por tu culpa, y ya no más, no estoy dispuesta a que arruines más las cosas.

¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – te pregunto, y notó como te sorprendes que las cosas no hayan pasado como normalmente suceden. No te culpo, en fin fui yo quien te dio esa imagen que deseo borrar por completo.

Tú mirada me escruta, pero no dices nada, como siempre tan callado, como siempre haciendo honor a como todos te consideran. No importa, ya no me importa, ni un poquito.

No escucho palabras, mis dedos se mueven de forma más rápida contra la mesa, y el sonido refulgente de estos, hace que personas que están sentadas cerca de nosotros – hay que recordar que estamos en un restaurante – nos miran, un tanto fastidiadas por el sonido que provoco. No importa, como siempre de los demás me es una mierda sus pensamientos hacia mi persona. Y tras pensarlo bien, he decidido que tampoco me debe importar tu opinión.

Te miro, me miras, nos miramos, y ninguno habla. Qué asco, bien que antes yo tomase la iniciativa para reconciliación, porque hasta que tú lo hicieses cuanto tiempo se hubiera malgastado, solo que ahora no ayudare, ya no deseo volver a tu lado.

Nadie habla, mis ojos pasean por todo el lugar. Visualizo desde un hombre que no usa cubiertos y come con la mano, personas que ríen de forma estridente, otras que las miran irritados, a la camarera torpe que hace caer los platos, y no te imaginas a quien más he encontrado. Sí, es ella, y nos está mirando, después de odiarla tanto, me doy cuenta que me da pena, mucha para ser exacta.

Si nos damos cuenta, esta situación es un tanto graciosa. Aquí estamos los tres, tu par de muñecas, que botas y recuperas cuando te da la gana. Ella es la muñeca perfecta, es una caricia mucho más relajante que la mía, si tu le gritas ella después de mirarte feo acata, siempre te alaga, e intenta hacerse ver como perfecta. Y a pesar de que yo, soy comparable con ella, me doy lujos de gritarte, y criticar tu hombría. Además resulta que ahora ya no soy un simple juguete de tu utilería, he cobrado vida.

¿No vas a hablar? – te pregunto, frunces el ceño, y botas un bufido. Yo hago una mueca irritante para molestarte, y poder reírme.

Mis dedos no dejan de tocar la madera, un rápido movimiento de tus manos la detienen, y siento aprisionada esa pequeña extremidad que tengo, por la tan grande tuya. Aunque suene raro, es así como me siento, diminuta, frágil, e inútil al lado tuyo, como esa manita que tengo. Al mismo tiempo que con el candor que desprende tu mano, me siento bien, sabiendo perfectamente que esa mano que tienes también sirve para hacer daño.

Miro tus ojos, un tanto irritada, me pierdo en ellos. Como yo misma me pierdo en tu persona. Empiezo a darme cuenta de cuán dueño eres de mi ser, porque varías partes mías te corresponden de una forma que no desearía. Y eso me molesta, me humilla, y golpea muy bajo, tanto que a veces presiento que me falta el aire por la humillación.

Olvidemos todo – escucho de tus labios. Esa es una de tus mejores disculpas, a pesar de que en realidad es una de las peores que alguien puede ofrecer.

Aún así, antes creo que te hubiera perdonado por saber que lo has intentado. Siempre he cambiado de hoja, e hice cuenta nueva en una en blanco, pero las hojas se acabaron, y no tengo un borrador lo suficientemente bueno como para borrar esta atrocidad.

Porque sé, que aún te quiero, y que este sentimiento no se extinguirá de una forma fácil. Porque sé que aún estoy enredada entre tus redes, y que tres malditos años no se me serán fáciles de olvidar, sé eso muy bien. Pero Sasuke, hay una cosa que jamás te dije y creo que es un detalle del que me acabo de dar cuenta.

Yo te quiero por tus virtudes, y defectos. Te amo por ese desgraciado que eres, y no te quiero distinto. Pero el hecho de ser usada a tu antojo es algo que he permitido hace mucho, pero he decidido terminar. Sasuke, yo no soy tu incondicional.

Puede que esa chica con la que has salido durante tanto tiempo está más dispuesta a seguir contigo, en ese camino que tienes – ni tanto, ella llora con lo que haces, yo ayudé con tus propósitos – pero una cosa que parece ser demasiado cierto, es que ella no te dejará, no parece querer hacerlo a pesar del daño que le haces.

Sé lo que le haces, la golpeaste una buena cantidad de veces, y hace poco yo sufrí la misma experiencia por tus malditas manos. Yo no soportaré eso, si bien ella te será fiel, y nunca te dejará, bien por ella, yo me marcho, ya no quiero más agravios. Porque a pesar de seguir poseída, y a sabiendas que mi corazón palpita desenfrenado contigo, ya no puedo con esto. No soy tu incondicional, y no deseo serlo.

Me siento prisionera de la rabia y el dolor, a la vez que soy consciente de que una lágrima traidora lucha por salir de mis cuencas rojizas. No dejo que se note de mi mal estar, ya no quiero humillarme en tu presencia. Me levanto del asiento, levanto mi bolso colgado en ella, y vuelvo a fijar mis ojos en tu persona. No sé si me duele más el dejarte, o el tiempo que malgaste con un desgraciado de tu calibre.

Aún así, te sonrió, tú no lo entiendes y me miras confundido. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, mi respiración se tensa, y vuelvo a tener ganas de besarte. No me lo permito.

Se acabo Sasuke – hago saber con una voz seria que también conoces bien, pero que no uso demasiado cuando estamos a solas – este juego se ha acabado – lo miro a los ojos, y parece consternado, levanto mi dedo y señalo a la muchacha que nos ha estado viendo - sería conveniente que vuelvas con ella – pronuncio, y siento como los ojos Jade de la susodicha me miran sorprendidos.

Vuelvo a sonreír intentando no caer en el llanto, y sentirme débil. Me pongo firme, y me dirijo a la salida, las campanillas de la puerta suenan con armonía, y siento unos pasos que vienen detrás de mí. Me volteo, y lo veo, su mirada es diferente parece demasiado consternado, su mirada refleja algo que nunca pude percibir con claridad. Sus ojos negros se cruzan con los míos, y lucho con mis ganas de llorar. Solo le dedico una sonrisa, él parece resignarse, y ahí pierdo una parte de mi esencia.

Es demasiado tiempo, no me arrepiento de lo vivido, pero tampoco me alabo por lo ocurrido. No podría hacerlo sería el acto más hipócrita que tendría la osadía de hacer. El rumor de viento se propaga por mis sentidos, y desordena mis cabellos. Veo el cielo, y me doy cuenta que a pesar de la herida, puedo seguir adelante. Porque yo soy incondicional a una cosa por sobre todo lo demás; y eso es a mí persona, a nada más, como siempre debió de ser.

* * *

_No sé como salió, acabó de hacerlo de corrido, mientras me inspire en esta historia. No pienso que haya salido muy mal, no me alabo de la mejor escritora, pero pienso que no ha estado nefasto jajaja._

_Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco la historia. Por favor dejen reviews, para todas las escritoras es como una paga. _

_Bueno, este último me he dado como desafió personal crear un oneshot por semana; este es mi octavo intento. Para los que les interese, el próximo oneshot a hacer se llama "Dichos" y será un SuiKa. Si alguien está interesado, por favor lea._

Muy bien, sin más que decir, me despido. Adiós.


End file.
